mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Scars
About 'Richard Scars' A story mostly buried has been unearthed at the Mansion. That of Richard Scars has been top-secret for years now, protecting those wanting to read into it. However, as requested, the file has been sent to the Marketing department. Richard Donaldson, known more popularly as Richard Scars was a banker, who was most active during the 1980's. He had a savage reputation of meeting women, raping them, and keeping their eyeballs as 'trophies'. Police searched Richard's apartment many times, but found absolutely nothing pointing towards him being hostile. Richard knew where they were though. He kept them in his stomach, under the many layers of skin he now had as results of many stitching procedures, carried out by himself. When he eventually disappeared, he left a chunk of his skin and flesh with around 60 eyeballs inside. This means he must of mutated at least thirty women! However, the women were unaccountable for. In an interview with Richard, once he arrived at the Mansion gates, he stated that he enjoyed 'taking in life', and also 'filling his stomach with life's beauties'. What he meant by that, we do not know. However, it is thought he might actually eat his victims. Most people might disagree, however he weighs a whopping 260 pounds. Most than your average person. Richard started up a confession booth in the Mansion, on his appointed floor; floor #68. Barry was seen confessing some things once, and Richard was talking with him nicely. 7UP was scanning the area for any litter, dust, etc. When we caught Richard on camera, throwing up various body parts chopped up, such as fingers, ribs, and even a tongue. Obviously, this alarmed us. We had to speak with Richard in private and confront the problem. We couldn't have him eating our female patients, could we? We sent in a Julie Dingles (Julie Dingles has shingles, is her nickname). Julie seemed adamant at getting the information out of Richard, however he simply jumped on top of Julie and thrusted his thumbs into her eyesockets. Blood spurted out in small puddles, along with eye-juice and eventually a popping sound was heard, once Richard had popped her eyeballs. Julie was dead. Richard let out a satisfied sigh, and then stood up. His suit was ruffled up, so he sorted himself out wiping blood off in the process. Richard didn't stop there. He then licked the eyeballs clean and proceeded to eat them like Olives. Julie's corpse just laid there, twitching. Perhaps she was still conscious? Richard continued, next cutting Julie's teeth out on by one with a scalpel he had found on the side. We continued to watch. Richard was in there for a good forty five minutes, simply devouring Julie when we decided to get in on the act. We sent Mike in, and his only words were Fuck... man. Call Barry & Eugene. We had to pry Richard away from Julie's corpse, as he was chewing on her feces while scooping up puddles of stomach acid as his 'drink'. Richard needed to be banished for a long, long time. A week later, we interviewed Richard and he stated that his only regret about Julie was that he didn't get to rape her before eating her (mostly). He also told us her body tasted like garlic bread and that he would escape his prison cell, find her mangled corpse, and finish it off. We had the The Rake watch his cell for a night, which didn't seem to phase him one bit. Richard is an ongoing experiment; we watch him and starve him. He eats his own feces with no problem, and enjoys eating the flaying skin which drops off the Gruejor as it walks past.